A Potter Christmas
by WeasleyGrangerPotter
Summary: Seven Christmas'. Six people who carried the name Potter at some point in their lives and one who was a Potter in everyway but blood and name. Merry Christmas everyone.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

**A Potter Christmas**

**1. A Different Christmas**

**1975**

Lily Evans lay in her bed, her green eyes fixed on her clock sitting on the bedside table. _Thirty seconds…_

She sat up in bed and threw the covers off, grabbed her dressing gown and nudged the sleeping figure on the ground. He grunted and rolled over and she sighed but a small smile flitted across her face.

'Sirius,' she hissed, kneeling down to push him off the mattress. 'Sirius!'

'What?' he mumbled and she beamed, her excitement barely contained.

'It's Christmas you idiot, now get up!' she grinned and he rolled over and looked at her and shook his head at her excitement, his lips twisting into a tired smile.

'Alright, I'm up, I'm up,' he said and Lily leapt to her feet and bounced over to where his jumper lay on the back of her desk chair and threw it at him. He caught it mid-yawn. 'What's the time?'

'Six o'clock,' she said happily and he stared at her.

'Six! As in the morning?' he said incredulously and with a groan he fell backward onto his bed and pulled the blankets back over him. Lily glared at him before a wicked grin lit up her face. With one quick yank, the blankets had been torn away from him and Lily grabbed his foot and dragged him off the mattress and out into the hallway.

'Jeez, Lily, you only had to ask,' he grumbled as he got to his feet and Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

'I did, and you ignored me so,' she trailed off and he shook his head again.

'Fine, let's go open those damn presents,' he mumbled and Lily beamed, grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs.

To Sirius' surprise Lily's parents; Jack and Rose were already up, sitting by the Christmas tree, the base of which was covered in presents.

'What is with you people and getting up so damn early,' Sirius moaned as he threw himself into a chair and all three Evans's laughed.

'When Lily has been getting you up for twelve years or so at this time, you get used to it,' Rose said and Sirius shook his head at his friend.

'You're insane,' he said and she beamed.

At that moment Lily's older sister came down and Sirius grimaced before quickly hiding his displeasure. Petunia sat down in the chair furthest away from Lily and Sirius and Jack clapped his hands.

'Off you go, demolish the room in your mission to unwrap your presents the fastest,' he said and the Lily and Sirius grinned while Petunia rolled her eyes.

Lily passed Sirius a present before turning to one of her own and Sirius couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed when he saw the handwriting wasn't one of the Marauders. He knew they wouldn't send him any presents as he hadn't sent them theirs but he still felt upset at another reminder of their fight. The reason why he was at Lily's in the first place and not at James'. A stupid mistake involving Snape and Remus and the full moon and now his three best friends hated him. He had been surprised when Lily began hanging around him and talking to him and the two had slowly become good friends. When Lily had asked him what he was doing over the Christmas holidays she had been shocked when he said he was staying at Hogwarts alone. She then told him he would spend the holidays with her at her house and he hadn't regretted that decision once. Well, maybe aside from having to meet Petunia whom Lily had warned him about. But still, he loved Lily's parents and Lily had made their holidays incredibly fun and he now counted her as one of his best friends. Funny how you could go from hating one person to being best friends with them in only three months.

He quickly read who the present was from and smiled when he saw it was from Jack and he quickly unwrapped it and grinned when he saw the Beatles record he'd mentioned when they were all shopping in London.

Once all the presents had been opened Sirius was stunned at how many he'd gotten. Aside from the record from Jack he'd also received a Muggle Christmas scarf from Rose, a bucket of Muggle sweets from both Rose and Jack, a Beatles poster and necklace with a dog pendant on it ('Because you're named after the dog star') from Lily and, surprisingly, a card and pair of Gryffindor themed gloves from James parents.

Lily received a Muggle fiction book called The Wizard of Oz from her maternal grandparents, a necklace with a heart pendant from Mary, sweets and a quill from Alice, a writing book from Grace, another Muggle book called The Great Gatsby from Ashleigh, an Eagles record from her father, a jumper from her mother, a bag large enough to carry books in it from her paternal uncle, a scrapbook and chocolate from both of her parents, another Muggle book called Dracula and a bookmark from Remus, a bookend of a lily and a promise ring from Snape and a charm bracelet from Sirius.

'Breakfast will be ready soon,' said Rose as she left the room to go to the kitchen, dragging Lily's father with her.

'Thanks for poster and the necklace,' Sirius said as the two took their presents up to Lily's room.

'No problem, though, good luck getting all that back to Hogwarts.'

'Yeah, lucky you can leave some here,' he smiled and Lily grinned.

'Yep,' she sat down on her bed and began eating one of the small chocolates her parents had given her. 'C'mon, breakfast and then we're going to see my mum's parents.'

'Sounds like fun,' Sirius said as they went back down the stairs.

'You'll like them, trust me,' Lily grinned at him before skipping off to the kitchen, knowing that this was going to be a brilliant Christmas.

**2. A Family Christmas**

**1980**

James Potter grinned when he saw his best mate swing his son around, Harry laughing happily and Remus shook his head from where he sat on the couch, the new book Lily got him in his lap. Lily entered the room and tapped Sirius on the head and he surrendered his godson over to Lily.

'Lunch is ready,' she announced and they all got to their feet and made their way into the dining room.

'It looks great Lils,' James said and Lily smiled at her husband.

'Thanks,' she beamed as she placed Harry in his high chair. James sat down across from Lily and next Sirius. Lily, luckily, had Remus sitting next to her with Peter on Remus' other side.

'So what are you guys doing after lunch?' James asked as they began to pile their plates with food.

'I'm going to see my parents later this afternoon,' Remus said.

'Tell them we say hi and Merry Christmas,' Lily said. 'On second thoughts, I'll drop round tomorrow,' she added and the boys smiled knowing Lily adored Remus' parents.

'Well, I'm going with you two to see Mr and Mrs Potter,' Sirius said and James nodded having already known this.

'What about you Wormy?' Lily asked and Peter took a sip of punch before answering.

'I've got to go see my mother tonight, nothing much other than that,' he said and Lily nodded.

'What are you doing at your parents place James?' asked Remus.

'Just have a small dinner, you and your parents are welcome,' he added and Remus smiled.

'Which means we're expected?' he guessed shrewdly and James nodded with a grin.

'You know my mother mate, anyways, she said she'd love to have you and my parents love your parents,' James said and Remus nodded.

'Maybe you and your mother can come round too, Wormy,' Lily added. 'Then we'd have the whole family there.'

All four boys heard the slight melancholy note in Lily's voice and they knew she was thinking about her parents as she did every Christmas but especially this one. James wondered whether it was bothering her more due to the fact she herself was now a parent or the fact that Jack, Lily's father, had just passed away of cancer two months ago. Lily's mother, Rose, had died in a Death Eater attack four years ago and Lily hadn't spoken to her sister since.

'Are you seeing Alice and Frank tomorrow?' asked Remus, trying to break the tension that had settled upon the room.

'Ah, maybe, I'm not sure,' Lily said, turning to feed Harry and the boys were pleased to hear her sounding happy though their joy was mixed with sadness too. After fifth year Lily had become incredibly upset and had pushed a lot of people away. The four girls who Lily had been great friends with had left her and only recently had her and Alice started to make up.

'Well, you can always come round to our place,' Sirius offered, glancing at Remus who nodded. She grinned and James smiled gratefully at them as Lily grinned.

'You just want me to help pack up all your Christmas decorations,' she accused and Sirius laughed.

'You got me,' he chuckled and the other snickered.

James grinned at his small family as they continued chatting away happily with even Harry adding to the noise causing them to laugh.

**3. A Lonely Christmas**

**1987**

The twinkle lights that decorated the tinsel and bauble covered tree shone happily and illuminated all the presents underneath. A large child smiled greedily at all the presents while his doting parents watched him happily. The mother soon left the room to begin getting lunch ready and the father watched his son crow over the movies and games and new game console and expensive looking watch and everything else he was given.

It seemed as if everyone in the house was cheerful and merry, as people should be on this happy time of year. All except one small boy.

Harry Potter curled up on the small bed that had been shoved into the cupboard under the stairs, his arms wrapped around his waist in an attempt to comfort himself and keep himself warm. He listened miserably to the joyful laughter of Dudley on the other side of the door and sighed, wondering what he'd done wrong this year.

Aunt Petunia always said that only good boys received presents so he must have been bad. Again. He never knew what he did wrong but his aunt and uncle were always yelling at him and saying something was his fault. Some weird things did happen around him but how was he supposed to have changed Mrs Vorbach's hair blue?

The smell of Christmas lunch soon reached his nose and his stomach groaned in pain and anger as he hugged himself tighter, trying to ignore that happy family less than ten metres away. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what Christmas would have been like if he was with his parents. He probably would have been the happy child, opening presents with his parents smiling happily at his joy. Perhaps a sibling or two, sitting next to him, comparing their own gifts.

He sighed again and rolled over, trying to ignore the painful aches in his stomach and heart.

**2015**

**A Familiar Christmas**

The kitchen door swung open and revealed Harry, Ginny and James Potter, Harry carrying a plate with a pudding on it which Molly took off his hands.

'Merry Christmas,' Ginny said and Audrey hugged James as Harry greeted Hermione and the other women in the kitchen before leaving to find the men.

'Merry Christmas James,' Molly said as she hugged her grandson.

'Merry Christmas Gran,' he grinned as his godmother hugged him and he smiled at Hermione once she'd released him.

'So James,' Angelina said as she passed Fleur a few plates to put on the table. 'How's Hogwarts?'

'It's amazing,' James said, instantly grinning and the women smiled.

'Have you gotten into much trouble?' Hermione asked, a knowing smile crossing her face and James smiled sheepishly.

'Not too much,' he said and the women smiled.

'Sure, not too much,' Hannah grinned. 'What was that I heard from Neville then about a lizard finding its way into Professor Eastwood's goblet? And Mr Filch's cats being locked up in suits of armour?'

'That was not just me!' cried James. 'Dom and Fred helped with the cat- damn,' he muttered realising what he'd revealed and his aunts and grandmother laughed.

He shook his head and left the kitchen and found his cousins outside preparing for the annual Christmas Quidditch match.

'Finally,' cried Louis. 'We were wondering if you'd been eaten by Nargles or something you were taking that long.'

James grinned and grabbed his broom before kicking off the ground along with his cousins and he couldn't help but grin. Hogwarts may be great but it wasn't the same as being with his family, not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

**2016**

**Last Christmas**

Albus Potter tossed his pillow up into the air before catching it as it came down. He continued with this as daybreak ticked nearer. He could hear his sister pacing in her room. He could just see her, brown eyes fixed on the clock before landing on the door as she turned to pace the next way as she waited for the clock to hit six so she could run and jump onto their parents and yell that it's Christmas.

He closed his green eyes wondering, again, what Hogwarts would be like but this time his thoughts were marred by melancholy note as he realised this was his last Christmas before he went to Hogwarts.

He sat up when he heard his bedroom door and was startled when he saw James slip into the room, as he'd been expecting Lily to come in and complain that there was still five minutes to go.

'What are you doing in here?' asked Albus as he rubbed his eyes and attempted to stifle a yawn. James crossed the room and sat on the bed and glanced at Albus.

'It doesn't change that much,' he whispered and Albus looked at him, confused.

'What doesn't change?'

'Christmas doesn't change that much even when you start at Hogwarts,' James explained and Albus stared at his brother. How had he known?

'And why do you think I'd be worried about that?' he said defiantly. He was already the main victim of James' joke; he didn't need to give him more material.

'Because I did the last Christmas before I went to Hogwarts,' he mumbled and Albus thought for a second he had heard his brother wrong.

'You were worried?' he blurted out and regretted it as James stood up and went to leave. 'Wait! James, I didn't mean it like that.'

James paused but didn't turn back either and Albus climbed out of bed and went and stood next to his older brother.

'I just never thought you'd ever be worried,' he said trying to fix his mistake. 'You just never seemed to be fazed by things like that.'

James turned back and took Albus by the elbow and led him back to the bed.

'It's alright, it's just,' James ran a hand through his hair agitatedly and Albus realised that James really had been as worried as he was. James sighed before continuing, 'I was nervous. Really nervous. It's just, you know how Lily looks up to you?' He waited for Albus nod of confirmation before continuing. 'And you know how you always try to be the best in her eyes?'

'Yeah,' Albus murmured, understanding what James was getting at.

'Well, I always thought that you looked up to me and I wanted to appear the best to you,' he sighed and refused to meet Albus' eyes. 'I guess to me that meant not showing what I considered a weakness; being scared and all that. And so when I was scared I hid it.'

'Why were scared about your last Christmas before Hogwarts?' Albus asked tentatively.

'The same reasons you are,' James smiled and lifted his head up and met Albus' eyes. 'I wondered about how it was going to be when I came back. I thought everyone would treat me differently and that everything would have changed but it didn't.'

'Nothing to worry about?'

'No, well aside from the fact that –'James began but he was cut off when the bedroom door was thrown open and Lily came charging in and jumped on the bed, knocking her brothers over.

'Lily's still going to kill us,' James choked out and Albus laughed.

'It's Christmas! Get up! Let's open our presents!'

**2025**

**Their First Christmas**

Lily Potter took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. She glanced around and took in the neat manicured lawns and gardens that were now covered in a thick blanket of snow in which you could see the path she'd made as she trudged up to the massive mansion that stood rather threateningly, casting shadows across the lawn and she hugged her coat closer to her, trying to trap the remaining warmth from the Burrow.

The door swung open and she turned around and felt a smile form on her face as she met the smiling gray eyes of Scorpius Malfoy. She felt herself relax for a moment but it disappeared as soon as she stepped into the Entrance Hallway of Malfoy Manor. It was enormous and the lighting was dim causing shadows to chase one another across painting of Malfoy ancestors and the staircase and doors.

'It's massive,' she breathed and Scorpius smiled and took her coat. He hugged and bent down to whisper in her ear.

'To be honest I prefer you family home,' he said causing her to smile.

'Yes, you did seem to have fun last night,' she agreed and he grinned, both their thoughts drifting back to the Weasley-Potter Christmas Dinner that they held on Christmas Eve.

'C'mon their waiting for you,' he said, leading her over to one of the highly polished wooden doors. He pushed it open and they stepped into a bright Drawing room. There was darkly toned rug covering the polished wooden floorboards, dark green chairs that matched the silvery gray curtains by the double windows. The brightly lit chandelier cast light onto every surface and Lily swallowed nervously as she caught sight of the three figures in the room.

Narcissa Malfoy wore her white blonde hair up in a bun, elegant dark green dress robes swirling around her. Her cold gray eyes settled upon Lily who felt her heart rate increase in nervousness and she suddenly found herself wishing for the warmth and comfort of the Burrow instead of being at this cold and intimidating house.

Draco Malfoy Lily had met before but not as his sons girlfriend, was wearing black and white dress robes and he smiled slightly at her, putting her at ease, seeing that nothing had really changed between them.

Astoria Malfoy wore a bright red dress and a charming smile as always and Lily couldn't stop her won smile from gracing her features.

Scorpius sat motioned for Lily to sit on a couch that faced the other three and he sat down next to her, lacing his fingers with hers.

'How have you been Lily?' asked Astoria warmly and lily relaxed knowing that both of Scorpius' parents still adored her.

'Fine, thank you,' she smiled. 'I must say last night was certainly interesting.'

'How so?' Draco asked interestedly.

'Oh, you've heard about my cousins and how crazy they are,' she said. 'When we're all together things get a little crazy.'

'Don't you all get together regularly?' asked Astoria and Lily laughed.

'Yes, and every time it gets a little crazy,' she said, still chuckling.

'You have many cousins?' asked Narcissa and Lily latched onto the conversation with Scorpius' grandmother.

'Many,' she agreed. 'I honestly don't know how many considering there's the Weasley-Potters than family friends who we've grown up with and are considered our cousins in every way and then friends that join the family so,' Lily smiled and shrugged.

'Yes, Teddy mentioned that you have a large family,' she said and smiled slightly and Lily beamed.

'So, did you have fun?' asked Scorpius as he handed her coat back to her.

'Yeah, it was heaps of fun,' Lily said, smiling. 'I may have to visit more regularly.'

'Well, you know you're welcome,' he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. 'I'll see you tomorrow?'

'Mmm-hmmm,' she agreed and hugged him back, resting her head on his chest.

**2023**

**Her Very First Christmas**

Teddy Lupin beamed as he entered the Burrow's crowded living room and made his way, along with his wife, over to where his godfather sat.

'Hey Harry,' he said grinning and Harry smiled at his godson, niece and god-granddaughter.

'Hi, how is she?' he asked as Victoire sat down on the arm of Harry's chair with Teddy and her daughter sitting at her feet.

'Enjoying being an adorable little nightmare,' Victoire sighed and Harry laughed.

'Must get it from her father than,' he chuckled and Teddy mock-glared him while Victoire laughed.

'You must be the worst God-father I have ever met,' he said and Harry smirked.

'I beg to differ,' he said. 'You were just a nightmare of a child.'

'If you two are done, I'll take Dora as she's probably wanting to go see her god-mother and I just saw Dom come in so,' Victoire said and Teddy passed his daughter up to her mother and watched them leave.

'Having fun with stopping her from getting into everything?' asked Harry and Teddy grinned.

'Oh, yeah, you should have seen her when she found all of Victoire's ribbons,' Teddy grinned and Harry smiled. 'Poor Vic had to go and buy a whole new set.'

'Yes, well kids do that,' he said as Lily, Rose and Scorpius came running into the house followed by an annoyed James and Roxanne.

'Yeah, I remember Lily constantly falling asleep in the clothes draws,' Teddy chuckled as his god-sister ran upstairs with Rose hot on her heels while Scorpius chose to duck behind a chair as James and Roxanne tore after the girls.

'Well, good luck dealing with her and if she's anything like you, you're going to need that luck,' Harry grinned and Teddy smirked before everyone got up to go have dinner as Grandma Molly called out. He helped Vic settle Dora down before turning to the rest of his family, the best to spend Christmas with, _the best family in the world._

**Merry Christmas! Phew, I'm surprised I actually managed to get this done in time. So hopefully you enjoy this and please review and tell me if you did. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas.**


End file.
